


she mad

by rhombusbeast



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhombusbeast/pseuds/rhombusbeast
Summary: Hamiathes' Gift Exchange 2017 fulfillment for vilecrocodile!





	she mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vilecrocodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilecrocodile/gifts).



also:

**Author's Note:**

> I realized just now as I was filling out the character tags that I technically forgot to include any depiction of Gen in this request so there's some bonus doodles I guess :|;;


End file.
